familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Caleb Levick (1755-1817)/notes
Email Extracts From: tlt1589@yahoo.com Subject: Levick Taylor Marriage Date: December 26, 2006 4:48:44 PM EST To: wmwillis@earthlink.net When I was in Berkeley Co. several years ago, the library had a book of marriage records (primary source) it has Caleb Levick marrying both Rachel Bedinger and Rachel Taylor on the same day 13 Jan. 1793. I never have resolved this problem. I will need to look deeper into this record of her remarrying to Alexander Ayers. I any trying to get away to Charleston WVA to state archives, but it has just been one thing after another for about three years. I would like to look at deeds for the Taylors, Levicks, Melvin, Bedinger, Ayers, serveral other families from Madison Co. Ohio and anyone else that pops up. I have found deeds to be very helpful and under-used my most genealogist. NOTE: I just found in my old notes some deed records for Berkeley Co. It saids that there are NO Deeds for any Caleb or Rachel Levick (Bummer) -- Maybe Jefferson Co -- we can hope. Notes show NO Wills either for Levick. There are a bunch of Taylor deeds including one for a Robert Taylor dated 21 Sept 1790. I don't see any Samuel or Richard Taylors. Further notes on Washington Co Tenn -- NO Levick. In Berkeley Co. there are two other marriages with the same problem: *Esther Lafferty to Lewis Taylor 7 Jan 1794 *Esther Lafferty to William Taylor 7 Jan 1794 Note that the Laffertys are neigs. to the Taylors and Melvins in both Madison Co Ohio and Park Co IN. Sam Laverty was adm. to Clarissa Taylor's estate in 1852. Also note that the date of these marriages "could" make them the parents of James ??? I have found no information on either of these Taylors in Madison Co. I would like to look in Franklin Co just to the east of Madison. Another note on Berkeley Co is that a Richard Taylor m. Jane Taylor 22 May 1781 - It could be frist marriage of the same Richard Taylor that was married to Clarrisa of Parke Co ??? Who Knows?? Here is some Taylor genealogy by a Clara Genther it was in the Madison Co Ohio Lib., she is some dec. of those Taylor's mentioned in the History of Madison Co. Note Sam Jr. has a will in Berkeley Co that confirms this information. *Sam Taylor Jr. - Quaker b. 1742 d. ca Nov 1799, m. Sarah *Ch. Isaac - came to Ohio went to Jackson Co. MO *Richard - b. July 1773 near Harper's Ferry VA, d. Sept 1863 Madison Co Ohio, m. Mary Murray in Feb 1800 *John - b. 22 June 1771, d. 30 Apr 1849 Madison Co Ohio, m. Elizabeth Mitchell McCullaugh *Daniel - b. March 1774, d. Feb 1852 Union Co Ohio m Mary Brown in VA *William - b. 1776 d. Feb 1838 Madison Co Ohio *Jacob - came to Ohio went back to Kentucky *Mary *Susannah Sam Taylor Jr had a brother John b. ? d. ca Winter 1792 - Berkeley Co WVA m. 1st ??? m. 2nd Blanche ca June 1766 John also has a will in Berkeley but there interesting any impotant information given (Bummer again) Sam and John were children of Sam Taylor Sr. b. ?? d. 1762 Frederick Co VA He was married three times (1) Elizabeth Wright March 1728 Columbia, PA (2) ??? (3) Rachel ca 1740. Other children of Sam Sr. are Rachel, Hester, Mary and Susannah. Tax Records Military Records Land Records Category:Notes pages Leads etc At least one person has identified Caleb as abeing in Kent Delaware in Nov 1791. The basis for this was not given. Cemetery Records "Cemetery Inscriptions from Greene Co., Ohio" Only the LEVECK spelling is found.